Jueves
by Hikari-05
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Una chica observa cada mañana en el tren a un muchacho rubio que se sienta todos los días en el asiento de enfrente al de ella. Cada día se siente mas atraída por el y va descubriendo cosas de su vida. Pero no tiene el suficiente valor para hablarle.


_Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**Jueves**

Y aquí esta de nuevo... Es lunes, las 7:00 de la mañana, como siempre cojo el tren dirección al instituto, y como todas las mañanas, en la primera parada se sube un chico rubio, con unos ojos color zafiro que me vuelven loca, cojo una revista para disimular y hago como que la leo, pero en verdad no lo hago, me quedo mirándole de reojo, por encima de la revista. Se encuentra en el asiento de enfrente, todas las mañanas desde hace 6 meses siempre se a sentado en el asiento de enfrente. Esta mirando por la ventana, todas las mañanas lo veo como observa la mañana oscura a través del cristal. Yo sin embargo, aún no he tenido el valor de hablarle. Soy una chica guapa, tal vez este mal reconocerlo, pero no lo digo yo, todo el mundo me lo dice, pero tengo miedo, tal vez no soy lo suficiente guapa para el y me rechace o tal vez no sea lo suficiente lista, soy muy ingenua, y me cuesta un poco pillar las cosas y tal vez me rechace por idiota, eso es lo que me impide hablarle.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

Me bajo un poco la falda, alisandomela para que no se me arrugue, es mi falda favorita, me la regalo mi madre en mi anterior cumpleaños, llevaba días parándome frente al escaparate a admirarla, al parecer era la última que quedaba, ya que el día de mi cumpleaños fui yo a comprármela pero ya no estaba, llegue triste a casa y me encontré el paquete de mi madre. Menuda sorpresa me lleve al ver la falda que tanto quería. Era el primer día que la estrenaba, quería estrenarla para hoy, para el, esperaba que la falda me diese el valor para hablarle. Lo observo por encima de la revista y al verle lanzar un bostezo al cristal no puedo evitar deleitarme con la expresión de su rostro.

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Me quedo como embobada mirándolo y entonces, sin que me lo espere me mira a los ojos. Nos miramos durante apenas un segundo, yo cierro los ojos. Le oigo lanzar un suspiro, tras unos segundos en los que abro los ojos veo que has vuelto a mirar hacia el cristal. Apenas respiro, pues tengo miedo de hacer otro movimiento que me delate, me pongo la revista en la cara nuevamente sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras _

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista _

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita _

_Y me pongo a temblar. _

Oigo el pitido del tren anunciando mi parada. Así sin darme cuenta, han pasado los 40 minutos que dura mi trayecto con el. Me pongo en pie a la vez que el y me dirijo a fuera, noto como el me sigue pero al llegar fuera de la estación, cada uno toma su camino y nos distanciamos. Yo sonrío no hemos hablado, pero esa mirada que nos habíamos dirigido, había sido como una corriente eléctrica para mi.

Llego a clase y lo que menos hago es prestar atención a la clase. Pienso en el, desde que lo conocí, el primer día que lo vi, lo primero que pensé fue que había muerto y un ángel había venido a buscarme, nunca antes había visto un ser tan bello como el. Nos pasamos todo el trayecto en silencio, miraba por la ventana, yo fantaseaba pensando en como sería su nombre. Se me ocurrieron mil nombres. Al día siguiente esperaba volver a verle, y así fue, la primera parada después que la mía, esa era la suya. De nuevo se sentó frente a mi, me preguntaba si se había percatado de mi presencia, de que era la misma chica del día anterior.

A los tres meses descubrí su nombre y por fin pude escuchar su voz De nuevo esperaba verle, como había sido esos tres meses anteriores, pero esa vez no venía sólo. Venía acompañado de un chico de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, eran de la misma altura. Pero con ellos, también venía una chica pelirroja muy bonita. Nada más verla sentí una punzada de dolor con una mezcla de celos. Pensé que sería su novia y me empece a sentir muy mal, con ganas de llorar.

- Así que, siempre coges este tren Yamato? - le pregunto la chica

¡Yamato! Pensé para mi misma, así que ese era su nombre, al fin lo descubría, el nombre del chico de ojos zafiros que siempre se sentaba frente a mi era Yamato... Nunca se me paso por la cabeza.

- A mi me parece muy tonto lo que haces Matt - le empezó a decir el chico - por que no simplemente cog...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que el chico por el que suspiraba le pego un codazo, que no comprendí a que venía. Así que su amigo lo llamaba Matt... -

Si, Sora, este es el tren que cojo para ir a clase.

¡Su voz! Al fin podía escucharla, después de tres meses por fin escuchaba la voz de ese chico que siempre permanecía en silencio ante mi... Era la voz con la que tantas noches desde hacia tres meses había soñado, tal y como me la imaginaba... Por una aparte me sentía en las nubes, pero por otra quería llorar, esa chica, Sora... Se llevaba tan bien con el y era tan bonita... ¿Cómo no se me había podido pasar por la cabeza que un chico como el tuviese novia? Pero entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

- Es una pena que se le haya roto el coche a tu padre, Tai - comento Matt.

- Pues sí, espero que para el lunes este, así no tenemos que madrugar tanto para llegar a clase - comento el chico castaño llamado Tai al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos a la pelirroja.

- Tu sólo piensas en dormir - le dijo Sora que no parecía disgustada por estar en los brazos del chico castaño.

- Pero si también pienso en ti tonta - le contesto con un puchero

- Ya lo se bobo - sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

¡Es la novia de Tai! Pensé sintiendo como se me iluminaba el rostro y sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír a carcajadas por lo tonta que había sido al pensar que era la novia del chico de mis sueños. Inmediatamente sentí todas las miradas sobre mi, incluida la de los tres amigos. rápidamente cogí el libro que tenía a mano e hice como que me reía de algún chiste que salía del libro, algo difícil, ya que se trataba de la asignatura más aburrida, matemáticas.

- ¡jajaja! ¡Monomios! ¡Parece que diga momia de monos! - fingí sintiendo mi cara como un tomate.

Vale, el punto positivo era que al menos ya debía de haberse percatado de mi presencia, a pesar de que también pensaría que soy una hueca sin cerebro. Cuando todos parecían haber vuelto a sus quehaceres, pude oír hablar a Tai.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

- Callate - le dijo Matt y antes de que Tai pudiese replicar, el tren anunció nuestra parada y todos tuvimos que bajar, asique no pude descubrir a que se refería.

Después de eso, Tai y Sora solían coger el tren junto a Matt de vez en cuando, así pude enterarme de más cosas de Matt. Su nombre completo era Yamato Ishida, pero sus amigos lo llamaban Matt. Sus padres estaban divorciados y el vivía con su padre, tenía un hermano menor llamado Takeru, al que a veces llamaban TK y que vivía con su madre. TK Tenía una novia llamada Hikari, aunque la solían llamar Kari, que era la hermana de Tai, por lo tanto, Matt y el aparte de ser mejores amigos desde la infancia, eran casi familia. también me entere de que pertenecía a una banda llamada Teenage Wolves, y que una vez dieron un concierto. Sora una vez mantuvo un interés por el y estuvo apunto de declararse después de ese concierto, pero Tai la detuvo y le pidió salir con el. Y como Tai era su vecino/mejoramigo/amordesuvida, acepto sin pensárselo, pues pensaba que Tai jamás se fijaría en ella y por eso había decidido intentarlo con Matt.

¡Gracias Tai! ¡Algún día te lo agradeceré en persona! Poco a poco me había ido enterando de la vida de Matt, y así habían transcurrido en esos seis meses, siempre con el deseo de hablar con el todos los días. Las clases acabaron sin que me diese cuenta y volví a casa, al día siguiente se lo diría.

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación de frente tu y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio._

Ya era Jueves, al día siguiente sería viernes, último día de la semana y ya hasta el lunes no lo volvería a ver... ¡Me niego a estar otro fin de semana sin verle! Hoy se lo diré.

Estaba decidida, si no era hoy no sería nunca. Habían sido 6 meses muy duros conformándome sólo con verle 40 minutos por la mañana, y con suerte, si coincidíamos, 40 a la hora de vuelta a casa. Me monto en el tren con decisión y me siento en mi sitio habitual. Espero impaciente a llegar a la primera parada, me aprieto la falda nerviosa, por favor, dame suerte en este segundo intento. Le pedí mentalmente a la falda, ya que era la segunda vez que me la ponía, y esperaba que esta vez funcionase. El tren se paró y miré al anden impaciente por verlo pero no estaba, ¿Por qué no estaba? No podía hacerme eso, hoy no por favor... Y entonces, lo veo... Iba corriendo, al parecer llegaba tarde. Sonrío con alivio cuando lo veo entrar en el tren, y observo como se sienta en frente. Hoy no llevo ninguna revista que me cubra, estoy yo sola, con mi falda de la suerte, por que me va a dar suerte.

Lo veo frente a mi, pero no me salen las palabras ¿Que me pasa? Si estoy decidida... El, como de costumbre, simplemente observa por la ventana, lo estoy mirando... ¡Pero no me hace caso! Y así pasan 10 minutos... 15, 20... Al minuto 25 me rindo y bajo la cabeza mirándome la falda. Ni una sola mirada en 25 minutos... Entonces noto su mirada sobre mi, igual es sólo mi imaginación... Pero levanto la vista y lo miro. Y así es, me esta mirando, yo lo miro tímidamente y el suspira. Yo cierro los ojos de inmediato, como la otra vez, entonces noto como aparta la vista de mi. Me quedo sin respiración, mi cuerpo tiembla...

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

Las 7:30, en 10 minutos lo pierdo.

¡NO!

- M-Matt... - lo llamo con un tartamudeo.

Vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia mi, una mirada que no se descifrar si es sorpresa o es curiosidad, o tal vez piensa que soy la chica más tonta que se ha encontrado en toda su vida. Siento como he enrojecido hasta las orejas, me levantó para irme, ahora mismo sólo quiero morirme, que la tierra me trague y desaparecer de su vista.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

_Supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

Pero antes de que me pueda alejar más de el, siento que se levanta se acerca a mi, me giro para verle, con la cabeza agachada, pues no puedo mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza que siento. Veo como se acerca a mi y le oigo decir claramente.

- Yo no te conozco - empieza a decirme, mi vergüenza aumenta ante esas palabras, es obvio que piensa que soy la chica más rara y tonta que se a encontrado, y encima una cotilla que espía las conversaciones con sus amigos - y ya te echaba de menos.

Me quedo de piedra, no puede ser que haya oído bien. Lentamente levantó la cara y lo miro a los ojos ¿lo dice en serio?al ver que no digo nada el sigue hablando.

- Todas las mañanas rechazó el directo sólo para poder verte - me dice con una expresión dulce en el rostro, me pongo a pensar a toda velocidad, y las palabras de su amigo Tai me vienen a la cabeza, a eso se refería - desde que te vi aquel 11 de septiembre, al inicio de las clases, por una casualidad del destino me equivoque de tren. Estaba maldiciendo a la mujer que me hizo equivocarme de tren cuando me pareció ver un ángel sentado en el vagón.

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

Mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa, son las 7:35 exactamente, no puede ser, por favor te ruego que esto no sea un sueño. Deseo para mi misma y noto como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Jamás podré olvidar este día, 11 de marzo, el día más feliz de mi vida.

- No llores - me pide cogiéndome la mano y me susurra al tiempo que entramos a un túnel que nos inunda de oscuridad - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida a cambiado_

_Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

Quiero contestar que si, pero algo me lo impide, una luz cegadora inunda el vagon y un estruendo fuerte. Siento los brazos de Matt rodearme y cubrirme con su cuerpo. Lo siguiente es un fuerte impacto, ambos salimos despedidos e impactamos con fuerza contra la pared. Un fuerte dolor, es todo lo que siento, me duele todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiese roto entera. Pero eso no me importa, sólo me importa el, Matt, mi Matt, el chico que segundos antes me había pedido ser su novia.

- Matt.. - lo llamo temerosa, se que el se a llevado la peor parte, pues me a protegido con su cuerpo, y siento que aun me esta envolviendo con sus brazos por favor por favor que este bien, que este vivo - Matt... Yamato... Yamato Ishida - llamaba. Lo oigo toser en mi oído. Menos mal, aún esta vivo - Matt... ¿Por qué? - le pregunto con miedo, porque decidió protegerme a mi en vez de protegerse a si mismo.

- Por que... sí te pierdo... Me muero Mimi... - me susurra a duras penas, le cuesta mucho hablar. Yo me sorprendo, y noto mi corazón latir débilmente.

- Mi nombre... ¿Como...?

- Yo... También... Se cosas... De ti... Mimi Tachikawa- veo como esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Débilmente levantó la mano, me duele horrores, la dirijo hacia su cara que le acaricio. Noto un líquido muy espeso recorriéndole toda la cara, sangre... Emite un débil quejido.

- Lo... Siento... - me disculpe pero el sólo se rió muy débil.

- Yo si que lo siento... Por no haberte hablado antes... - me susurra y me da un beso en la frente - no me...respon... diste...

- Claro... Que sí... Matt... Nada... Me haría más... Feliz... - toso con dificultad, noto que he expulsado un líquido, se perfectamente lo que es.

- Me hubiese gustado... Saber... Que habría... Pasado después... - tose con dificultad.

- Yo... Lo se... - susurro con una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarlo - nos... Habríamos casado... Y habríamos... Tenido tres... Hijos... - tres? - Quizá... Alguno más... Le pondría... Ryu... Al niño... A las niñas... Satomi... y... Nana...

- Yo no elijo... ¿Ninguno?

- No... - emito una débil risa que acaba en una gran tos, expulso mucho más líquido.

Maldita mochila... La había visto al levantarme del asiento, había pasado junto a ella y no le había prestado atención, si no hubiera sido por esa mochila... Ahora habríamos salido ambos del tren, cogidos de la mano, sonrientes...

- Lo siento... No te pude... proteger bien... - se disculpa Matt, se nota frustración en su voz.

- no te disculpes... - le tomo con delicadeza la cara y le doy un suave beso en los labios.

- Te quiero - me susurra Matt, las palabras que siempre desee oír de sus labios.

- Y yo... A ti - le susurro finalmente y ambos cerramos los ojos, dejándonos ir, los dos juntos, para no volver a abrirlos.

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios_

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón._

* * *

Dos figuras depositaron un gran ramo de flores junto a un montón de velas. Se trataban de una pelirroja y un castaño, que la abrazaba con miedo de que se derrumbase.

- Me pregunto... Si se lo diría - comento Sora con tristeza. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Claro que se lo dijo... - Tai llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras, se notaba su voz quebrada - los encontraron abrazados.

- Espero... Que ambos sean felices... Allá donde estén... - susurro la joven.

Ambos se quedaron un rato viendo la escena, y finalmente se fueron, con la tristeza en el rostro.

**Fin**

* * *

Después de años me decidí a volver escribir y que la inspiración me vino cuando me encontraba entre las montañas, si nada mas que hacer y mientras escuchaba esta hermosa canción basada en uno de los mas terribles días que vivió España hace 9 años y que todos aun recordamos, no pude evitar escribir este Songfic con una de mis parejas favoritas.

Es un mimato triste, pero tengo planeado escribir otro mas alegre. Tengo varias ideas en mente y algunas ya van tomando su forma, también había pensado escribir una segunda parte de este Songfic, pero desde el punto de vista de Matt, pero solo si me decís si os gustaría leerlo, seria con otra canción, se aceptan sugerencias.

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia!


End file.
